The Magician And His Miko
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: After her adventures in the feudal era Kagome is done with saving the world now she has to deal with a superhero dad, superhero friends, and a boyfriend who's also done with saving the world. Will they both move on from their past and go back to being heroes or will they remain "ordinary" citizens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.

Kagome smiled a little as she walked next to Sesshomaru. The group had grown substantially and now consisted of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku, Kilala, Jaken, Ah-Un, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Entei, and Akago were a couple of miles away from Kaede's village where Shippo and Rin were waiting for them.

She watched as everyone talked to each other as they talked or walked quietly. She thought about the day about how it was finally over. The jewel was complete and now hanging on a necklace around her neck. Naraku was now dead. The killing blows a combination between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago were now free. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared. Sango and Miroku could now be together. Koga finally mated Ayame, and he was now like a brother to Kagome.

Kikyo was still alive, and she and Inuyasha were now courting something that didn't upset her much to everyone's shock. She didn't understand why they were shocked to hear that she had moved on from Inuyasha she had long ago figured out that he was never going to move on from Kikyo.

Kagome had adopted Shippo, Akago, and Hakudoshi as her sons, Sesshomaru adopted Rin as his daughter, and both Koga and Sesshomaru, much to Inuyasha's displeasure, adopted Kagome as their sister. They had assumed it would turn her into a demon, but so far it hasn't done anything other than heighten her senses. Sesshomaru assumed it had given her the lifespan of a demon, but there was no way for them to tell other than for Kagome to live her life in the past.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru announced that they were making camp. "Come imouto we will hunt for dinner," Sesshomaru told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Two:

Kagome and Sesshomaru were quietly walking back to camp while on the way back with their kills. Kagome was deep in thought. "Is there something troubling you imouto?" Sesshomaru asked her as he looked down at her concerned. "Aniki, do you know why I didn't turn into a demon?" Kagome asked them curiously.

"This Sesshomaru believes that it has something to do with the Shikon no Tama, but there is no way to tell whether that is the case, if the demon blood is taking longer to progress through your body due to you being a Miko, or if you are going to stay human with the lifespan of a demon," Sesshomaru told her. "That makes sense," Kagome said as she looked ahead of them while she thought about what he said.

~ Later That Night ~

Kagome snuggled closer to Akago as she frowned and mumbled in her sleep. Sesshomaru and Koga were watching her worriedly from their places near her. Shippo was asleep with Kilala curled around him in her battle form, while Hakudoshi slept leaning against Entei. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree with Kikyo in his arms. Sango was sound asleep in her sleeping bag with Miroku snuggled close to her. Kohaku was sleeping in the sleeping bag he borrowed from Miroku not that far away from the couple. Jaken was asleep leaning against Ah-Un with his staff leaning against his chest while he mumbled in his sleep about Sesshomaru. Kagura was asleep leaning against a tree with Kanna leaning against her.

~ In Kagome's Dream ~

Kagome woke up in an open field surrounded by cherry blossoms. She sat up and looked around at her surrounding confused. 'I wasn't here when I fell asleep. Where did everyone go?' She wondered before stood up and looked around again. "Hello? Anyone here?" She called out. "Look behind you, my dear." A voice called out from behind her. She turned around and saw eight people standing there.

Her eyes immediately went to one person, she knew without a doubt that standing in the middle of the group was Midoriko herself. Her straight raven hair was down to thighs. She was wearing a traditional Miko outfit on with battle armor and sword at her side.

Next to her, on her left, was a man she instantly recognized as Magatsuhi. She wondered if he had a form now because they were in the Shikon no Tama. He had long shaggy white hair that reminded her of Inuyasha, facial markings, blue lips, and wore a set of dark armor.

To his left was Inutashio to her he resembled an older Sesshomaru. His white hair is in a very high ponytail. Like other full-blooded yōkai, he has pointed ears as well as fangs and claws. Unlike Sesshomaru, he has wide, jagged purple-blue stripes on the sides of his face but he does have the same calculating amber irises.

He dressed similarly to Sesshōmaru, he wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence. She also noticed that they also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks; she could only assume from seeing Sesshomaru in his yōkai form that they represent the two streaks of fur running down the back of his yōkai form. She noticed places for where two swords would be worn at his waist she guessed that was where he wore Tessaiga and Tenseiga, while the Sō'unga is worn across his back.

Next to him was without a doubt Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi. To Kagome, she looked to be the perfect example of a hime. She had pale skin, long onyx hair down to her thighs. She was wearing an elegant kimono.


End file.
